


Ribbons

by serenitysolstice



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, clueless!catherine, dom!anne, i felt bad that she didn't have a tag too, lil bit kinky, mostly only mentioned, sub!ann, written for sapphic-ann-walker on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: The latest trend in Europe...so Ann says. Why does she wear ribbons everywhere she goes?





	Ribbons

She looks down at her wrists with the barest hint of a smile. Her heart leapt inside her chest; she could skip and dance and sing for joy, but she doesn't. They're taking tea in a little shop in Halifax and she can't do all of those things because that would draw attention to them. And the thrill is in being so openly hers without being known about it. So she looks, and she smiles, and when she looks up to Anne and sees dark eyes watching her, she fights to keep her smile to its proper size.   
  
The dark blue of the ribbons stands out dramatically against her pale skin, and the satin feels so soft against her that it's often distracting, a near constant reminder of Anne kneeling before her in their bedroom, slipping the ribbons around her wrists and pressing each one to her lips.

"Like your pin." She murmurs. "I want you to wear these always. A constant reminder of who you belong to, a public showing of your ownership."

"But, Anne," She'd began, frowning. "I wear your ring, and your pin. Do these things not already bind me to you?" Anne had laughed, before leaning forwards and catching her lips in a soft kiss.

"Oh, my girl." She had whispered almost reverently. "This doesn't symbol our union. This is a symbol of our promises, that we make in the heat of night, time and time again. When I own your body, your heart and your soul, and you put all of your trust in me to treat you as well as you deserve. When I take my hand to your upper thighs, when I bathe you down in cool goat's milk, when we go down to our cottage and I bend you over my knee. The ring is a reminder of all we are to each other. This is a reminder of all we do." The smooth voice, the hushed tone and the filthy words spoken in daylight had her weak at the knees. She let Anne finish tying them in silence, then tackled her with a kiss fierce enough to land them both on the thick rug.   
  
Now, she fingers one end of a ribbon idly as she sips from her teacup. Anne chats away with Catherine, who keeps glancing back at Ann with an eyebrow raised.

"Why do you wear that?" She asks suddenly, nodding at one of her hands. "The colour's too dark, they clash terribly with most anything." Ann instinctively pulls her hands under the table, but an eyebrow raised from Anne has her settling them back down on the lace tablecloth.

"Oh, it's just...something I picked up on my travels." She finishes lamely, but Anne has already picked up the lie with a grin.

"Ah, yes, Miss Rawson, they have the most bizaar fashions on the continent. Why, did I ever tell you of the hats my friend, Miss Barlow, would insist on wearing to an evening opera?" Ann tunes Anne out, exhaling a sigh of relief, and goes back to thinking of not four hours ago, when that same ribbon was tied around her throat, expertly choking her in a way she'd trust only to her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's short, but I hope y'all like it anyway!


End file.
